


Couldn't stop

by Drarina1737



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/F, Femslash, Kinda, Masturbation, One Night Stand, One Shot, Pre series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/pseuds/Drarina1737
Summary: Charlie got into the Roadhouse with nothing to lose, a laptop under her arm and a serious need for caffeine. She didn’t imagine she’d meet Jo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "It seemed like you were having trouble there. Can I help?" and with the song "Little Pea" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers. You can visit me on tumblr at drarina1737.tumblr.com. Hope you like it!

Charlie closed the door of her piece-of-crap of a car and got into the Roadhouse, laptop under her arm. She sat down in a corner and Jo approached her like she’d approach any other patron, sweetly wiggling her hips in that Jo-being-Jo way.

“What can I bring you?” Charlie looks up and smiles.

“I don't know. Coffee? The strongest shot you can give me?”

“What if I bring you coffee _and_ a shot?”

“Deal.” Charlie smiled wider and in that moment, when Jo looked away from her notepad and right into Charlie's eyes, when they felt it. The spark.

“I'm Jo.”

“Charlie”

The redhead was still there, hours later, a(nother) cup of coffee and her laptop on the table and a focused grin on her face, when she heard the shouts.

“C’mon, baby, don't be like that.” Said a drunk voice.

“Get off,” Jo said, voice tense, and Charlie watched the scene, frozen in her place. A big, drunk man was holding Jo by her wrist, hard. “Get off, I’m telling you.”

“What are you gonna do, sweetheart?” he mocked, disgustingly, “call your mum?”

“I don’t need my mum to kick your ass.”

It was late now, almost closing time just him, Jo and Charlie there, and the redhead suddenly reacted.

“Get off her,” she said, and she was dead serious, moving in a second.

“What? She’s your girlfriend now?” he asked, mockingly, totally not serious.

“And what if she is?” Charlie said.

“You dykes,” he laughed ironically, “I bet you're like this because nobody has given you a nice, hard fuck.”

“ **Fuck you, asshole** ,” said Jo, finally liberating her hand.

“ **You’re a homophobic dick** ,” added Charlie. “ **You’re all big and tough and macho?** Well, I don’t fucking care. Go away.” The guy seemed confused for a second, apparently changed his mind and got out of the place.

After that, it was all comfortable silence for a second. Jo thanked her and started tidying up and she and Charlie started falling into a light conversation, talking about how much of an asshole was that man (and men in general). And then, they were talking about music and films, stuff in general. Just later, they were flirting. Like, Jo was all touchy, and Charlie made all this double-sense references every two words, and both of them were looking at the other with lustful eyes and none of them seemed to do the first move. Jo finished cleaning and poured a couple of whiskey shots for the both of them. She didn’t put it away. So they drank, and they kept drinking. And when they decided to call it a day, Charlie said, with feeling her world twist.

“I can’t drive like this.”

“Stay. We have a couple of rooms here.”

And Jo was smiling, so she did.

Some hours later, Charlie woke up to a noise. A moan, to be more specific. And if Charlie was stupid, like porno-character-stupid, she’d maybe think it’s Jo in pain. But Charlie is not stupid, so as soon as she heard it, she knew what it is. It’s a pleasure moan. A sex moan. She could hear Jo, because she only heard one voice, one noise, she could picture her, naked, legs spread, touching, feeling herself and moaning. And Charlie, who was still kind of drunk, she told herself, couldn’t stand it. She stood, got out of her room and walked to Jo’s in silence, unable to stop herself, and, suddenly, she stopped when she heard something else.

“Oh, God, oh, f-fuck-Charlie”

That was all it took for Charlie to knock at Jo’s door and get in within seconds. Jo had had time to cover herself up and made it seem like she was sleeping, but for Charlie, who had just listened her name in a moan from her lips, that didn't matter too much. Jo trembled when Charlie approached, then sat on her bed and whispered playfully in Jo’s ear.

“I heard you, naughty girl,” and Jo shivered, “moaning my name like that. So hot, Jo. **It seemed like you were having trouble there. Can I help?** ” And yes, Charlie could be a nerd out there, awkward and lonely, but leave her alone with a girl she’s sure she’s not gonna fuck up with (she fucking moaned her name, there was no doubt there) and she’s all dirty talk material. And Jo, who wasn't expecting that, sucked in a breath, opened her eyes and whispered an almost silent:

“Yes.” Charlie smiled, getting on her feet, and told her.

“Why don’t you show me what you were doing right now, Jo, before I came in?” Jo moaned, tucked away her sheets and opened her legs. Charlie gasped, arousal pooling between her legs and flushing her cheeks. “You had that plastic dick inside you all this time, dirty girl? Were you squeezing your thighs while I talked?”

“You were making me so wet all night, Charlie… I tried to sleep but I couldn’t think about anything but you…”

“So you decided to masturbate with me in the next room,” she smiled. “What were you doing, Jo? Show me.”

“Oh, fuck, Charlie, so hot…”

“Touch yourself, Jo. Tell me what were you thinking about.”

Jo slid her hand down her body, grabbing the end of the dildo while a deep blush covered her face. She took it out, slowly, and slammed it back in with a load moan.

“You’re so sexy, Jo,” Charlie said. “What were you thinking about before I came in?”

“You… oh, God, your hair…”

“What about it?” A hard thrust from her own hand made Jo moan again.

“F-fuck, Charlie. You, eating me out like a starved woman. I thought… you look like the kind of person who’d like to eat a woman out.” Charlie moaned, rubbing the crotch of her sweats.

“You were right. Fuck, Jo, keep fucking yourself. So hot…”

“No,” jo said, her hand stopping and her full blown eyes looking at Charlie, taking the toy out and sitting up to talk to her. “Undress. Slowly.” Charlie smiled.

“You want me to take my clothes off for you? Want me to give you a show?” Jo smiled back.

“You know I do.”

So Charlie did. She undressed, slowly, letting her instincts take control, wiggling her ass for Jo just because she could, her eyes on Charlie’s body making her feel sexy and beautiful and, by the time she was done, they were both as turned on as a human being could be. Charlie stood in front of Jo, naked, for a couple of seconds before they felt the necessity of closing the fucking big space between them. Charlie threw herself, kissing Jo for the first (but definitely not last) kiss. They both moaned into each other’s mouth.

They couldn’t stop from there.


End file.
